csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
30 Minutes Or Dead/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Our young victim, Roger Blaton, suffered massive injuries and internal bleeding from being Struck by a moving vehicle, but that's not what killed him. Al Robbins: C.O.D. is Asphyxiation. There's latent bruisin around his neck in the shape of finger impressions. D.B. Russell: You mean someone strangled him after they ran him over? Al Robbins: Yes. This was no accident and wasn't a hit and run. Roger was killed with intentional brute force and harm. D.B. Russell: He was weakened from the crash, so anyone could have strangled him. DNA would be absorbed through his skin, but maybe the killer left other trace. Examine Victim's Neck David Hodges: That trace you discovered on the victim's neck was primarily lanolin and propylene glycol. Two ingredients found in moisturizer. David Hodges: The only trace of moisturizer on the vict was where he was Strangled, so the killer must use Hand Moisturizer. Analyze Pizza Uniform Henry Andrews: This wasn't Roger's uniform. The DNA inside it is male, but didn't match Roger and wasn't in CODIS. Julie Finlay: I took the liberty of calling Rick Violo. Turns out that another Frat Brother used to be employed at the pizzeria, Chaz Hilderbrand. Julei Finlay: And get this. Chaz was Fired yesterday after Roger ratted him out for stealing pizza. Sounds like hes the frat brother Roger had trouble with. Analyze Truck Greg Sanders: The DNA recovered from this grill is a match to the Victim. And the Tire Treads match the tread marks you found at the scene. Greg Sanders: Congratulations! You found the Murder Weapon! And get this. The vehicle is registered to Chaz Hilderbrand. Greg Sanders: Let's take a closer look at the Driver's Seat. Maybe we can find more evidence on the killer. Examine Driver's Seat David Hodges: This is an organic mixture of tomatoes, garlic, parmesan cheese, and other spices. To put it simply... David Hodges: Mamma Mia, that's a pizza pie... Pizza Sauce. And with the amount on here, the killer must have Pizza Sauce on their clothes. Greg Sanders: Chaz has red stains on his clothing. I'll have Brass bring him in. Examine Wallet Greg Sanders: There's lots of partial prints on here. I'll try to compare these to our suspects and run them through AFIS. Hopefully, we'll get a match. Analyze Fingerprints Greg Sanders: Well, these Prints didn't help us much. All of the ones we have a good print for are a match to the victim, Roger Blaton. Greg Sanders: I had another print, but it could be a partial match to Joe or Chaz. It's just not enough to make a positive match. D.B. Russell: But it does help us narrow it down to Joe or Chaz, which is helpful. Greg Sanders: Well, maybe this will help too. It's a rather new wallet and one of the Credit Cards in here was Joe's. D.B. Russell: So you're thinking matbe the victim stole Joe's credit card and put it in his Wallet? D.B. Russell: It's thin, but I'll let you run with it. Bring Joe in for questioning. Analyze Journal Sara Sidle: Roger's Journal is filled with bad rock lyrics and hate letters to professors. Typical college Student rantings. Sara Sidle: Roger also kept a log of every girl he had sex with, including dates and positions. Sara Sidle: Seems Roger made his way around campus. And he had sex with Tess since their Break Up. D.B. Russell: Tess Porfino? She told us they were through. Sara Sidle: Roger's journal paints a different picture. Maybe now we can get the truth out of her. Analyze Cell Phone D.B. Russell: Phone was reset. Lucky for us, we know how to retrieve that data. Roger'sbeen in secret relationships with some of the suspects. D.B. Russell: He was blackmailing Rick Violo over money laundering at the pizza shop while balancing his sex life with Sophie and Tess. D.B. Russell: And the last text was from Sophie saying she can't wait for his "delivery". D.B. Russell: If the Killer wiped the phone records, they handled this phone... Check it out. Examine Cell Phone David Hodges: The killer wiped their prints, but left threads from their shirt. Green threads! The killer wears Green! Examine Broken Glass Morgan Brody: Good job putting that Glass back together. Those puzzles are never easy. I noticed some tread impressions under oblique light. Maybe you can clear them up. Examine Glass David Hodges: These Tread impressions were made by shoe, not tire. A Size 9 Shoe. The Vic didn't get up after that crash, so these weren't from him. D.B. Russell: No one else was near the accident, so the killer must wear a Size 9. Take a closer look at the crash. See what other impressions the killer left behind. Examine Pizza Boxes Sara Sidle: Good find on that delivery address. Seems these were meant for Sophie Lucci, who lives in front of where the car crash occured. Sara Sidle: If Sophie was waiting for pizza, I find it strange she didn't notice the crash. Let's ask her why she wasn't the one who called this in. Examine Tire Treads Greg Sanders: Thanks for narrowing down that Tread. We're looking for a mid-size Truck with older tires, I'd say at least two years old from that tread wear. Greg Sanders: Lots of trucks like that in Vegas. Let's talk to the pizzeria owner, Rick Violo. Maybe he knows if Roger had any enemies. Examine Mail D.B. Russell: This is a Love Letter to Roger, but it doesn't have a name on it, so we don't know who wrote it. But there are two sets of Prints we have. D.B. Russell: One set belongs to the Vic. The other belongs to Joe Rex, who's on file for public intoxication. D.B. Russell: Joe's also the Frat President. Maybe he's the person at the frat that had Roger worked up. Examine Trash Bag David Hodges: Well that was disgusting. Remind me never to set foot in a Frat House. But I did find a stack of pictures of Sophie Lucci. D.B. Russell: Sophie Lucci? She said she didn't know Roger. David Hodges: You'd better check her story, because some of the pictures have them together. D.B. Russell: Looks like Sophie made the wrong choice in lying to us. Let's put her in the box. D.B. Russell: When you have a moment, see if you can find more evidence of Sophie at the Primary. D.B. Russell: And we just got our search warrant. Looks like it's time to open the Frat House's Garage. Examine Destroyed Photo D.B. Russell: This is a photo of the victim with a young girl, and it has his Fingerprints on it. But why would Roger be upset with her? D.B. Russell: I asked around at the frat, and this girl is Tess Porfino. She and Roger had a pretty nasty Break-Up a couple of months ago. Examine Truck Keys David Hodges: That's an interesting trace you found. It's fresh Nicotine. The Killer driving the truck that ran over Roger is a Smoker. Sara Sidle: A smoker? You know Rick Violo, the owner of the pizzeria is a smoker. Let's see if he happened to take the truck for a joyride. Examine Torn Paycheck Greg Sanders: This is Roger's last paycheck. There's no way he would have torn it up. Greg Sanders: I found two sets of Prints on it, belongong to Rick, the pizzeria owner and the victim's roommate, Chaz. Let's find out who ripped it up and why. Category:Transcripts